Tal Vez
by sam9048
Summary: Corrió un poco por la arena y paro, miro el mar, alzo su cara para que le cayera lluvia en su rostro, lo mejor era irse a casa y descansar ahora solo tenía que salir del hoyo en el que estaba, todo por él y su maldito engaño, que estupido era el amor.2cap
1. Lluvia

_Hi__**! **__It's me again! Espero que les guste esta nueva historia que escribí. Recuerden la mejor forma de agradecer son con R&R! _

_**Notas y Desclaimer abajo.**_

_**Tal vez… **_

**Lluvia**

Era uno de esos días lluviosos que aunque reces parece que nunca va acabarse el agua que cae del cielo, pero es que ¿El tiempo sabia como se sentía en ese momento? Tal vez. Estaba inclinada, mejor dicho con los codos y brazos recargados sobre el barandal del muelle. Estaba todo oscuro, y desértico, solo estaba ella, pues si porque ¿quién va a las 12 a.m. al muelle? Solo una respuesta: _Un loco... _En su caso…_ una loca._

Llovía demasiado estaba toda empapada, la lluvia se confundía con las lagrimas que dejaba escapar inconscientemente, hacia algo de aire y a decir verdad hacia un poco de frio, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía sentirlo, no podía sentir más frio del que ya sentía en su roto corazón.

Se sentía destruida completamente desecha. Sentía que su corazón se caía pedazo a pedazo era demasiado doloroso para ella pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Quién sabe, tal vez salir, distraerse, dejar de pensar en él. Pero ¿Cómo podías dejar de pensar en _él_?

Pero no sabía porque se sentía a si, si cuando los comprometieron ella se reusó rotundamente ante tal idea, pero ¿Cómo podía su padre decidir con quien se iba a casar? Esa solo era su decisión y de nadie más. Ella ya tenía a alguien a quien amar se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke un hombre realmente fascinante y apuesto, pero su padre la decidió casar con el hijo de su mejor amigo ¿su nombre? Namikase Naruto.

Cuando los presentaron y lo vio se sorprendió, jamás pensó que apuesto podía resultar, y ni que hablar de su carácter era de una de las mejores personas que había conocido, o eso creía, pero resulto ser un completo idiota.

Todo el problema empezó hacia unas cuantas horas como a las 9 p.m. ella iba muy tranquila hacia la casa de su prometido pues tenían pensado salir, a pesar de que su compromiso fue solo de conveniencia ellos habían a prendió a llevarse, ella llego a quererlo, y sabía que él también sentía algo por ella.

Cuando llego subió por el elevador, llego al piso de su ''novio'', toco pero nadie habría, a si que tomo la llave que estaba abajo del tapete, abrió la puerta y entro. Que error fue haber entrado ahí. Reviso todo el lugar, la sala, la cocina, el comedor, el cuarto de huéspedes, solo faltaba el cuarto de él pero ¿estaba bien entrar? Que mas daba era su prometido, así que entro, cuando vio a su ''prometido'' con otra.

_**Flashback**_

_**-¿Pero qué es esto Naruto?-**__ estaba sorprendida ¿ese era Naruto? ¡No! ¡No podía! ¡No debía ser él! Tal vez era un amigo, si quizá solo era eso._

_Pero todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando vio asomarse a su ''querido prometido'' puesto que tenia a la mujerzuela encima de él solo con una sabana encima. ¡Pero si era Shion! La secretaria del rubio._

-_**Hinata…-**__ estaba muy sorprendido ¿Qué estaba haciendo Hinata ahí? ¡Pero claro! Si ellos habían quedado que iban a Salir, ¡que estúpido era!_

_**-¿Qué haces?-**__ pregunto con voz temblorosa, tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero no podía. No debía, no al menos enfrente de ellos._

_-__**Hinata… yo… no...-**__ no podía ni articular palabra._

_**-¿Qué hace ella aquí lindo?-**__ pregunto Shion_

_**-Mejor dicho ¿qué haces tú aquí?- **__respondió una alterada Hinata__**- Naruto- **__llamo al rubio._

_**-Hinata no es lo que tú crees-**__ pero que estúpida escusa ¿no es lo que tú crees? Parecía un adolecente con ese tipo de escusas- pensó él._

_-__**Entonces ¿qué**__** es todo esto?- **__señalo la cama- __**¿Una broma?**_

_**-Naruto ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-**__ volvió a cuestionar la rubia- __**Me dijiste que no habría nadie, ni siquiera tu prometida. ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**-¿Le dijiste eso?-**__ se sentía lastimada y traicionada._

_-__**Hinata… yo… no… de verdad que no es lo que parece-**__ Era un tonto, un canalla era de lo peor engañar a su futura esposa. Era la peor escoria del mundo_

_-__**Entonces ¿qué es Naruto?-**__ las lágrimas ya le estaban saliendo sin que quisiera.- __**¡Responde!-**__ grito desesperada._

_-__**Solo un momento de diversión-**__ dijo sin más._

_**-Solo... ¿diversión?-**__ cuestionaron las 2 al mismo tiempo. _

_Shion se sentía dolida pero ella sabía perfectamente a que se atenía, ella sabía que él estaba comprometido, que solo iba a ser diversión para él, pero tenía la ligera esperanza de que tal vez solo tal vez, Naruto se enamorara de ella cuando estuvieran juntos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que todo fue un error. Se levanto de la cama donde estaba sentada cubriéndose con la sabana, se vistió, agarro sus cosas y se fue del lugar. No sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio, que este ni siquiera noto._

_**-¿Qué?**__- cuestiono la ojiperla-__** ¿Diversión?**_

_**-¡Sí! Solo estábamos jugando- **__decía mientras se ponía sus pantalones__**,**__ y luego puso una sonrisa un tanto estúpida._

_**-¿Jugando?-**__ volvió a cuestionar-__** Entonces Naruto, si tú me vez con un hombre encima y te digo que estamos ''jugando'' ¿me creerías?-**__ pregunto con voz indignada. Naruto se quedo callado._

_-__**Bueno… no se… creo que…-**__ no sabía ni que responderle. Pues claro, si él los hubiera encontrado a si, obvio que le hubiera reclamado y le hubiera rotó la cara al bastardo._

_-¿__**Sabes qué?-**__ toco el anillo que tenía en su dedo. Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento-__** Esto…-**__ agarro el anillo y se lo quito-__** Se… acabo…-**__ tiro el anillo al piso-__** Espero… no… volver… a verte.- **__ya ni hablar podía, las lagrimas caían sin que ella quisiese y mejor se fue._

_Naruto no pudo hacer nada, solo se quedo estático en su lugar, viendo como Hinata se iba. ¡Se iba! Grito su mente, pero el solo se quedo viendo, la perdió, y solo por un estúpido arrebato de estar con Shion, sintió como todo a su alrededor se caía a pedazos y su corazón se rompía en miles y miles de trozos. ¿Pero porque se sentía así? Si Hinata solo era su prometida por que su padre a si se lo impuso, pero supo que con el tiempo había a prendido a quererla y como un tonto había caído a sus pies, como un tonto que era no se había dado cuenta de que estaba profundamente __**enamorado**__ de ella. Siempre lo estuvo pero ¡Qué idiota! ¿Hay un record de idiotas? Porque si hay él lo habría ganado miles de veces._

_**End Flashback**_

Hinata toco su corazón, sentía que lo tenía en miles de pedazos, pero entonces sintió algo en su cuello y lo miro:_era un collar de plata en forma de una llave de corazón, regalo de Naruto._ Sonrió de forma melancólica, todavía recordaba cómo le había regalado esa llave y eso que había sido hace como 1 año. Pues sí, ellos llevaban ya 2 años de prometidos y justamente hoy era su aniversario, y en unas cuantas semanas se iban a casar. Entonces empezó a recordar ese día.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto y Hinata iban de la mano caminando por un gran bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, ya llevaban unos meses de prometido y querían celebrarlo, entonces decidieron ir a un día de campo de pronto se dieron cuenta de que llegaron debajo de un gran árbol y se sentaron. Después de hablar un rato comieron, jugaron, rodaron y hasta jugaron a las escondidas, después de eso se pusieron a mirar el sol como se ocultaba mientras hablaban, entonces Naruto se decidió para darle algo a Hinata como regalo de Aniversario._

_**-Etto… Hina-chan**__- llamo el rubio_

_-__**¿Qué pasa Naruto-kun?-**__ pregunto un poco sonrojada_

_-__**Es que yo… bueno… yo…-**__ ¡se sentía muy nervioso! Y un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas- __**Bueno yo… quería darte… esto**__- estiro su mano dándole a Hinata una linda cajita negra._

_Hinata abrió con mucho cuidado la cajita encontrándose con, una linda cadena de plata que tenía como dije, una linda llavesita en forma de corazón en la parte de arriba. Hinata no tenia palabras para describir lo emocionada y feliz que estaba, no cavia ni dentro de ella misma. Naruto al no ver respuesta por parte de ella pensó que no le había gustado, pero cambio de opinión cuando esta se lanzo a sus brazos._

_**-¡Gracias! Esta hermoso**__- Hinata quedo como tomate al darse cuenta de que había abrazado a Naruto._

_**-De nada, es solo que como es nuestro aniversario pues yo… quise darte algo**_

_**-Eres el mejor Naruto-kun- **__sonrió- __**Pero dime ¿Por qué una llave?-**__ pregunto un poco confundida._

_**-Porque tú eres la única dueña que tiene el poder para abrir mi corazón y mis sentimientos- **__hablo muy sonriente._

_-__**Arigatou-**__ susurro emocionada._

_Pero no le dio tiempo de responder más porque Naruto le estaba dando un casto y hermoso beso lleno de sentimientos y emociones totalmente maravillosas para ambos._

_**End Flashback**_

Hinata tomo el collar y se lo quito, lo alzo justo enfrente de su cara y se quedo contemplándolo, era simplemente hermoso.

_**-¿De verdad alguna vez tuve la llave de tú corazón? O ¿Tú corazón?-**__ pregunto al aire todavía mirando el collar.-__** Creo que nunca los tuve-**__ se respondió ella misma._

Hinata camino rumbo a la playa se quito los zapatos, los dejo tirados por ahí, y camino sobre la arena húmeda por toda la lluvia que aun seguía cayendo. Camino un buen rato hasta que volteo hacia el mar, se puso en cuclillas y miro la luna, era una luna muy hermosa, era noche de luna llena. Estiro su mano para tocar la lluvia, sentía como el aire movía sus cabellos, y por una vez, se sintió libre, sin preocupaciones, sin dolor, sin sentir que todo se le venía encima, se sentía tranquila, y eso era lo único que quería en esos instantes.

Miro una vez más su collar y se lo puso en el pecho, justo en su corazón mientras cerraba los ojos y derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

Solo se podía escuchar la eterna música de las olas y sentir el aire frio que se combinaba con la muchas gotas de agua que caían, con la mano que le quedo libre apretó más la otra que todavía estaba en su pecho cerrada en un puño para apegar más el collar a ella. Las lágrimas caían intensamente de sus ojos cerrados, aunque no se notara mucho por la lluvia.

Y se preguntaba ¿Por qué se sentía así? Si él solamente era su prometido por pura obligación, pero entonces ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el corazón? ¿Porque se sentía traicionada? ¿Porque quería morir si no tenía a Naruto a su lado? Una respuesta muy sencilla que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento:_ Se había __**enamorado **__de él. __**Siempre**__ lo estuvo._

Por eso le dolía tanto la traición de Naruto, ella sabía que estaba enamorada de él, desde hace un tiempo, cuando lo vio por primera vez le gusto, pero conforme paso el tiempo se había ido enamorando de él.

Se levanto, y miro de nuevo el collar, se le escaparon unos sollozos junto a una sonrisa melancólica al verlo, de nuevo lo apretó en su pecho, después lo miro de nuevo y, entonces con toda su fuerza, tanto muscular como de voluntad, lo lanzo al mar, lo vio hundirse poco a poco, y entonces pensó que de ahora en adelante su vida seria a si, se hundiría en la tristeza y la depresión y tal vez no habría nadie que la pudiese sacar de ahí.

Corrió un poco por la arena y paro, miro el mar de nuevo, luego la luna, después alzo su cara para que le cayera lluvia en su rostro, ya eran las 3 a.m., lo mejor era irse a casa y descansar, pero que mas daba, ya nada importaba, no ahora, no después, no nunca, ahora solo tenía que salir del hoyo en el que estaba, dirigió su vista otra vez al mar, derramo unas cuantas lagrimas más y empezó a caminar otra vez.

_Tal vez ese era su destino… estar sola como siempre lo había estado… _

_Solo…_

_**Tal vez… Ese era…**_

_**Fin**_

_**¿Continuara…?**_

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Ya saben estoy pasando por la etapa de escribir 'historias tristes' y del 'escenario de la playa'. Jeje xD Pero NO espero que se me pase rápido ¡LOL! Solo espero que les haya gustado. _Tal vez_ haya conti, para que se rencuentren o algo así. Ustedes dicen si quieren conti o no. Es su decisión. Pero no se todavía si lo hare o no. Por eso lo dejo en estado_**completo. **_Ustedes díganme y haber si me inspiro y le doy un final mas acaramelado xD.

_**But remember that:**_

**Los personajes de ****Kishimoto.**

**La historia ****mía.**

**Los comentarios de ****ustedes.**

**El Plagio ****muy malo.**

**Pero…**

**¿Me dejaran uno?**

**¡Solo apachúrrenle!**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. Sol

Y aquí estoy para entregar la continuación de 'Tal vez' ya sé que me tarde mucho pero es que no tenía nada de inspiración hasta hoy que se me vino todo a la mente de un solo y certero golpe pero como dicen mejor tarde que nunca xD Espero no decepcionarlos ojala les guste. Saben me sorprendí mucho pues en realidad ¿saben cuánto llevaba? Como una hoja y media y como dije de un solo golpe escribí 6 hojas wow muchas para mí xD pero bueno espero que la disfruten y me dejen reviews. Los quiero y **agradezco grandemente a todos lo que me dejaron un review el capitulo pasado ¡los quiero!**

**Desclaimer:**_ NARUTO y sus personajes no me pertenecen porque el mendigo de Masashi no me los quiere vender el malnacido xD Lo único aquí mío es la historia sacada de mi revoltosa cabeza._

**Tal vez **_by Samantha C. S. o Sam9048_

_**Sol**_

El sol de verano el más caluroso e insoportable del año. El verano la estación más divertida para aquellos que no tienen nada que hacer, para los estudiantes conlleva el hecho más increíble en sus años escolares… las vacaciones de verano. Tal vez algunos estarían divirtiéndose y jugando por ahí o solamente pensando en que les deparara cuando regresen a la escuela o el trabajo, pensando que volverán a ver a la persona amada de un largo tiempo vacacional pero, ahí es donde yacía su problema, ella no tenía a quien ver otra vez o a quien amar, pero su vida no se iba ir al desagüe por eso, tenía que seguir saliendo adelante como lo había estado haciendo estos 5 largos meses desde la última vez que había visto a Naruto. Se había tomado unas vacaciones en una cabaña junto al océano con un gran risco enfrente de esta.

Estaba debajo de un frondoso árbol que movía sus grandes ramas con el pequeño viento que soplaba en ese raro día de verano, estaba nublado pero había rayos de sol, parecía que el cielo de verano iba a llorar pero no quería hacerlo. El hermoso árbol estaba justo donde empezaba el risco y su sombra daba más allá de donde terminaba este.

Ella estaba acostada debajo del susodicho viendo el ir y venir de aquellas miles de hojas de colores verdes, amarillas y una que otra naranja, escucho el silbido del aire y sonrió un poco, se merecía estas vacaciones necesitaba olvidar todo aquello que le hacía caer en depresión otra vez, levanto medio cuerpo y apoyo sus manos en el verde pasto, miro hacia delante y vio el infinito océano proclamarse dueño de los siguientes miles de millones de metros hacia el norte, este y oeste.

Así quería sentirse ella, dueña de su propio corazón pero sabía que él seguía ocupando los miles y millones de kilómetros que llenaban su corazón y su ser, se volvió a recostar en la hierba verde y poner sus ojos en los pequeños agujeros que las hojas dejaban entre ellas por donde entraban rayos de sol y se podía ver el cielo entre azul y gris, pero más gris. Cerró sus ojos dispuesta a dormir un rato pero un sonido proveniente de un lado empezó a molestarla, abriendo sus ojos rodo su rostro y vio que su celular estaba sonando lo tomo con molestia y apretó el botoncito verde.

-Habla Hinata- respondió sin muchas ganas, mientras volvía su mirada al cielo.

-¡Hinata-chan!- gritaron unas voces desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Chicas?- pregunto un poco cansada, ya sabía para que la habían llamado.

-Hinata ¡¿Dónde estás?- exclamo Tenten- estábamos muy preocupadas por ti.

-Gracias por su preocupación chicas, pero estoy bien.

-Pregúntale si el bastardo trato de hablar con ella- escucho la voz de Temari, sonrió sus amigas se preocupaban mucho por ella.

-Dile a Temari-chan que sí, ha estado tratando de buscarme pero yo me rehusó a verlo.

-¡Muy bien Hina-chan hazte del rogar!- le grito Ino y rio un poco, sus amigas siempre le subían el ánimo.

-Hina-chan ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- le hablo con voz seria Sakura.

-Claro ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿Vas a perdonar a Naruto?

-Pero ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa frentuda?- se despego un poco de la bocina del celular Ino gritaba mucho.

-¡No me grites Ino cerda! Solo quería saber- dijo bajando un poco la voz.

-Pues es obvio que no ¿verdad Hina-chan?- no contesto- ¿Hina-chan?

-Dios lo está pensando- oyó que dijo preocupada Temari- ¡Hinata no lo pienses!

-Sí, ese tonto no te conviene Hinata-chan.

-¡Ya cállense que ella necesita estar tranquila!- les reclamo Tenten- ¿Estás bien Hinata?

-Yo… yo…

Al otro lado de la línea con las chicas.

-¿Qué pasa porque no responde?- pregunto Sakura.

-No lo sé ¿estará bien?

-No eches la sal Temari- regaño Ino

-¿Hinata?- pregunto preocupada la de chonguitos.

-¿Tiene el altavoz activado?- cuestiono la rubia.

-Sí, todo está bien pero es ella la que no contesta.

-Cállense todas haber si podemos oír algo- propuso Temari.

-N-naruto- escucharon sorprendidas y después se corto la llamada.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- gritaron todas.

-¿Cómo pudo Naruto encontrar a Hinata?- pregunto Temari.

-¿Quién le dijo donde estaba?- Tente estaba muy preocupada por su amiga.

-No sé pero ahorita mismo voy para allá para matar ah ese tonto- Ino se trono los nudillos.

-Tranquilas chicas Hinata sabrá que hacer así que déjenla en paz- sonrió y le dio la espalda a sus amigas-Espero que aproveches esta oportunidad Naruto-baka- susurro sonriendo divertida.

Con Hinata

-Naruto- ¡¿Qué se suponía que hacia Naruto ahí? Se calmo tenía que pensar bien, puso una expresión seria mientras se paraba- ¿Qué crees que haces aquí?

-Eh venido a recuperarte Hinata- hablo demasiado serio para su gusto.

Soltó un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa, muy bien esto era más de lo que se esperaba, vale que tal vez solo esperaba una disculpa de su parte y un 'perdón no te volveré a molestar otra vez' pero ¿recuperarla? ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué podía ir por ahí diciendo que la iba a recuperar? ¿Acaso ella era un premio? Muy bien estaba confundida realmente confundida esta mañana se decía a si misma que si se llegara a encontrar con Naruto de nuevo seria fuerte y no se quebraría no al menos enfrente de él, no le iba a dar por nada del mundo ese gusto, no, ella nunca volvería a derramar lagrimas nunca más lo haría. Pero ahora estaba confundida más de lo que pudo estar en toda su vida, su estúpido corazón latía desesperado no quería admitirlo pero era de emoción, felicidad y sentimientos encontrados. Se sentía tonta y estúpida por estar todavía tonta y jodidamente enamorada de él, se daba cuenta que aunque pasaran miles y miles de años su estúpido e idiota corazón seguiría amando a ese hijo de perra.

_¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentir esto?_

Solo quería estar en paz consigo misma y aclarar todo sentimiento revuelto que tuviera , por esa razón fue aquella isla pero dudaba que su corazón le diera otra respuesta y eso la frustraba de sobremanera estaba harta de todo, harta de convencerse de que ya no sentía nada por él, harta de tratar de olvidarlo, harta de todo y de todos, harta de estar harta, hasta aventarse a ese acantilado parecía una buena opción, sin duda iría al infierno pero ¡vamos! Eso es mejor que estar con un millón de babosadas en la cabeza y no poder ni dormir solo porque no quieres enfrentar la realidad la única y verdadera realidad.

_Que sigo enamorada de este malnacido._

Le dolía admitirlo pero ese el primer paso para poder superar esto y de verdad que quería pasar todo esto de una vez.

_¿Y si le doy una segunda oportunidad?_

¡NO! No podía, por ella y su orgullo sonrió en su cabeza con sorna, después de todo era una Hyuga y el orgullo en esa familia era muy importante. Pero la principal razón era porque no quería salir lastimada otra vez, no quería que le volvieran a partir todo, no, no y no, pero debía admitirlo quería llorar de felicidad porque él quería que estuviera con él.

_¿Qué debería hacer?_

-Naruto ¿Acaso sabes lo que sentí? ¿Acaso sabes todo el sufrimiento que tuve que pasar por tu según ''jueguito''? ¿Sabes cómo me sentí de impotente al no hacer nada y solo salir llorando? ¿Acaso sabes cómo me siento? ¿Sabes cómo rompiste mi corazón y mi alma en miles de pedazos? No, no lo sabes porque estas muy entretenido con tu ''amiguita'' pero ahora vienes aquí diciendo que quieres recuperarme ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tu mujerzuela ya no quiere nada contigo? Y de seguro yo soy la de remplazo ¿no? Pues no, no seré la otra yo no seré el plato de segunda mesa que puedas usar y desechar cuando se te antoje, ¿con que derecho bienes a decir que quieres recuperarme? ¡Eh! ¡Dímelo!

-Lo sé pero Hinata por favor perdona a este hombre- vio en sus ojos ese destello de culpabilidad brillando intensamente pero había amor y convicción brillando mucho más que la culpa- se que fui un estúpido pero créeme que te amo más que nada tal vez nunca te lo dije pero mi corazón late rápido cuando estoy contigo, siento miles de sensaciones en mi estomago que nunca había sentido con nadie, despiertas en mí un hombre que no sabía que existía aquel celoso que con solo que te miren se vuelve un perro rabioso aquel apasionado que te hace el amor como nunca se lo hice y nunca se lo hare a nadie más, Hinata tu sacas tantas cosas de mí y me provocas miles de cosas más que no tenía idea que existían, cuando no estoy a tu lado me muero y preferiría estar en el mismísimo infierno junto a Satanás que estar con vida pero sin ti, estos últimos meses se me hicieron eternos sin tu compañía y amor. Sé que nuestro casamiento es por compromiso pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a la idea igual que mi corazón aprendió a amarte y sé que suena un poco tonto pero mi vida sin ti es una muerte en vida, no puedo comer, no puedo dormir, no quiero hacer nada, solo quiero verte una vez más solo quiero decirte que sin ti mi vida no vale nada, solo quiero que me des otra oportunidad Hinata y te juro, te prometo que te hare feliz por el resto de tus días

-N-naruto

-Hinata sé que soy un idiota que no se merece ser perdonado y amado por ti, pero ten por seguro que tu nunca fuiste la de remplazo, nunca fuiste ni nunca serás la ''otra'' porque tú eres la única mujer en mi corazón, eres la única a la que amado con un idiota enamorado hasta los dedos de los pies- sonrió zorrunamente mientras gotas salían de sus ojos- perdóname solo quiero tu perdón para poder morir en paz para que sepa y mi corazón se haga a la idea de que me perdonaste pero de que no estarás conmigo, solo quiero que sepas que te amo demasiado Hyuga Hinata y que bajaría todo la luna, las estrellas, el espacio y más allá solo para ti y nadie más.

-Yo… yo…-jadeo de nuevo mientras tapaba su boca y cientas de lágrimas salían de sus ojos- Yo… yo… yo t-te perdono Naruto-kun.

-¿D-de verdad? – pregunto con esperanza e ilusión.

-S-sí… y yo… yo t-te daré una segunda oportunidad.

-¡Hinata-chan!- la abrazo más fuerte que nunca, no le dejaría ir nunca más la amaba demasiado y no cometería el mismo error dos veces mejor dicho no cometería ningún error de hoy en adelante, la vida y Hinata le había dado una nueva oportunidad y no la echaría a perder- ¡Te amo Hinata! ¡Te amo!- la beso profundamente y empezó a darle vueltas en el aire, la bajo y se inco delante de ella.

-N-naruto ¿qué…

-Hyuga Hinata ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Miro con los ojos muy abiertos el anillo que Naruto tenía en la cajita que estaba en sus manos, lágrimas volvieron a salir mientras se tapaba de nuevo la boca ¿le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él? ¿Cómo una pareja común y corriente que no está comprometida y que quiere casarse porque así lo desea? Lloro de felicidad.

-Yo… yo acepto- Naruto deslizo el anillo en su dedo mientras la volvía a besar.

Reía como una chiquilla mientras su Naruto le volvía a dar miles de vueltas, tal vez lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y darle una segunda oportunidad también pero sabía que si no lo hacía sufriría y se arrepentiría por el resto de sus días. Amaba a ese hombre más de lo que se llego a imaginar quería pasar el resto de sus día a su lado y ser feliz siempre por todo el tiempo que le quedaba en esta caprichosa vida.

-Bien vámonos- dijo mientras la abrazaba y empezaban a caminar.

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto un poco confundida.

-A casarnos mi Hina-chan.

Hinata se sorprendió pero estaba feliz estaría con Naruto el resto de sus días y eso era lo único que importaba.

Hinata volta hacia atrás y vio aquel frondoso árbol que la había acogido y escuchado todo el tiempo, miro hacia el cielo y sonrió el Sol salía resplandeciente en ese día de verano las nubes negras se dispersaban y dejaban en su lugar un hermoso y despampanante día, el clima mostraba lo que sentía hace poco su vida esta vacía y nublada pero ahora estaba tan llena de felicidad y de luz como acababa de comenzar ese maravilloso día de verano.

**7 años después…**

Hinata caminaba tranquila por la orilla de aquella playa que la había visto llorar una vez por un engaño del pasado, sonrió ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia aquello? Mucho, su vestido blanco se mecía con el viento de aquel frio invierno de Febrero. La playa estaba desierta no era muy tarde pero el hermoso ocaso ya hacia acto de presencia a lo lejos, de verdad que era una vista maravillosa, a lo lejos el Sol escondido hasta la mitad con un color hermosamente naranja con amarillo el cielo de algunas partes de los mismos colores o todavía pedacitos del cielo claro que había hacia unas horas antes, una ráfaga de viento le levanto un poco el vestido y se agarro su abultado vientre de unos 7 meses aproximadamente, sonrió se sentía como una vaca parada pero Naruto le decía que era la mujer más hermosa del planeta.

Vio hacia enfrente y se ancho más su sonrisa al ver a Naruto que corría persiguiendo a dos pequeños niños de 4 años Haruto y Hinara parecidos pero muy diferentes el pequeño Haruto tenía el pelo lacio del color del Sol igual que su padre pero con los ojos de su madre un poco tímido pero travieso en cambio la pequeña Hinara tenía el cabello largo de un color negro azulado como el de ella pero con los ojos de su padre, era demasiado hiperactiva y le encantaba hacer muchas travesuras, los dos con la piel blanca un poco tostada pero no tanto como la de su padre. Poso su mirada en la otra pequeña figura que venía unos poco metros atrás de Naruto y los gemelos con la manos en sus pequeños shorts mientras caminaba muy calmado, era el pequeño Minato de tan solo 6 años con su hermoso cabello azulado un poco más claro que él de Hinata y el de su hija con sus ojos color perla y piel tan blanca como la de su madre, era muy calmado y paciente casi no le gustaba el alboroto pero a veces sin duda se hacía presente lo Uzumaki de su abuela y su padre igual que a sus hermanos, aunque la mayoría de veces se comportara como Neji o ella, se podría decir que era una pequeña copia de Hinata solo que en versión hombre.

Sintió como pisaba algo y miro hacia abajo se sorprendió de sobremanera ¡¿acaso ese era su collar? Aquel que le regalo Naruto y aquella vez lo tiro hacia al mar esperanzada de que así podría dejar sus sentimientos hacia Naruto se agacho y lo recogió lo miro y sonrió estaba un poco corroído por el agua de mar pero no era nada parecía intacto y se lo puso, su vida no podía ser más feliz no pedía ni quería más que estar con su familia y con su Naruto.

Eran principios de Febrero con un frio de invierno en una playa con el ocaso a flor de piel se veía pasear a un familia por la orilla del mar, se veían realmente felices y juntos, se sentía el amor tan grande que se tenían mutuamente aquella pareja y también se podía percibir a simple vista el amor tan grande que tenia por su pequeños hijos y por aquel que estaba a punto de arribar al mundo, una familia que sabes que con nada opacaras su felicidad y que más unidos es imposible estar.

_**Tal vez**__ pensó que cometía un error al aceptar a Naruto de nuevo pero era una equivocación…_

_Porque__** tal vez**__ la lluvia no regresaría a su vida, no, tenia bien claro que la lluvia nunca regresaría…_

_Porque sabía que su Sol siempre estaría con ella…_

_**Tal vez siempre existan los finales felices.**_

Y ¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben yo les dije que les iba a dejar un final mas acaramelado y miren todo lo que me salió demasiado caramelo xD Pero espero que a ustedes le haya gustado mi pequeño Two-shot de mi loca imaginación y por fis **dejen sus hermosos o amenazantes Reviews** porque me encanta leer lo que ustedes opinan de mis historias.

Na' más apachúrrale

I  
>I<br>v


End file.
